


Orgasm Denial

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Steve is tough.





	Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @FemmeSteve  
> Raid my inbox.

Steve is crying, fat tears sliding down his face. His legs shake uncontrollably as Billy abuses his prostrate, grinding his fingers against it mercilessly. Steve’s hand is squeezing the head of his cock as he was told to do, keeping him from the sweet release that he needed so very badly. 

“Billyyyyyy,” Steve whines, a hiccup following. 

“Shh, you can take it,” Billy mutters back. 

Steve shakes and tosses his head in protest. He’s in pain, goddammit. His cock aches on every throb, chafed and bright red, leaking copiously onto his stomach. Billy’s been at it for nearly twenty minutes, and if he was to be honest, his fingers were beginning to ache. 

Billy removes his fingers, wiping them on the bedspread.

“God, you’ve had enough,” He says, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve’s sweaty forehead, “Poor baby.” 

Steve nearly screams as Billy swallows him down, closing his lips right around his cock and sucking hard. It doesn’t take much for Steve to come, bucking his hips into Billy’s mouth as he cries out with relief. He comes for what feels like a full minute. It leaks from the corners of Billy’s mouth, but he swallows what he can. 

Steve is whimpering, his poor cock twitching as it softens. Billy wipes his mouth first, then dabs at Steve’s face with the corner of his shirt. 

“Such a good boy, Steve,” Billy praises. 

“You’re a jerk,” Steve says in response, yanking Billy to lay on top of him.


End file.
